Quando Você Voltar
by Loony Black
Summary: Depois de alguma briga, um deles sempre saía batendo a porta, inevitavelmente. Mas desta vez, uma promessa pode mudar as coisas. E palavras podem fazer a diferença... [HHr, songfic, fluffy... desconsidere o sumário horrível pois a fic é melhor que ele. D]


ooo Meu fim está próximo, mas ainda não chegou. E a boa (?) notícia é que eu vou me ausentar por pouco tempo. Sim, vocês não se livrarão de mim tão cedo, bwahuahuahua! =D  
Bom, falando sobre a fic: é uma song-fic curtinha, que eu fiz mais por desencargo de consciência. É H/Hr, ou seja, Harry/Hermione. Se você não gosta, não leia, simples assim. Agora eu aviso: essa fic é fluffy (beeem fluffy), fluffy com drama, e eu repito: don't like, don't read. Espero que gostem e, por favor, reviewem!  
  
**Disclaimer:** Se Harry Potter me pertencesse, eu estaria montada na grana, e a esbanjando de todos os jeitos possíveis e imagináveis, e não nesse Lentium digitando fanfics. Capiche? Harry Potter nem nenhum outro personagem é meu.  
A música é "Quando Você Voltar", da banda mais maravilhosa (e não discordem ù--u) que já existiu: Legião Urbana. Também não me pertence de nenhuma forma, apesar de eu querer agarrá-la com todas as minhas forças. Boa leitura!  
  
8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888  
  
_Vai, se você precisa ir  
Não quero mais brigar esta noite  
Nossas acusações infantis  
E palavras mordazes que machucam tanto  
Não vão levar a nada, como sempre  
_  
Harry bateu a porta com força. Hermione, mirando o vaso à sua frente, resolveu se dar ao luxo de fazer algo que nunca tinha feito, então o pegou e o jogou na porta com toda a força.  
  
Bufando, desabou no sofá macio e resmungou. Como Harry conseguia a deixar irritada! Mordeu o lábio inferior e segurou as lágrimas com toda a força que tinha. Não iria chorar. Não desta vez.  
  
Estava cansada das brigas infantis dos dois. Ela e seu marido se davam incrivelmente bem, mas brigavam de uma forma mais incrível ainda. Hermione mal sabia como a briga começara desta vez.  
  
Se lembrava vagamente que Harry reclamara das suas idas à casa dos Weasley. Que ela não o esperara. Então ela replicou que ele sempre chegava muito tarde. E ele retrucou que, quando chegava, queria ver a esposa, ao menos. E assim mais uma briga havia começado.  
  
Era triste para Hermione brigar com Harry, e ela sabia que era triste para Harry também. Sempre as mesmas acusações infantis, os mesmos argumentos estúpidos. Mas, ainda que estúpidos, os magoavam muito. No fim, na maioria das vezes, um deles saía batendo a porta. Ou então os dois deitavam na cama virados de costas um para o outro, e ficavam acordados a noite toda, ou no silêncio ou se alfinetando. Mas era bem melhor quando um deles ia embora. Ambos sempre ficavam mais calmos.  
  
Hermione suspirou, enfadada. A raiva havia passado. Restava a preocupação. Ela e Harry moravam em um bairro trouxa, mais por questões de privacidade e paz do que de segurança, e eles tinham um carro. Ouvira Harry arrancando com o carro. O rapaz podia ser muito prudente, mas ninguém se conservava em sã consciência de cabeça quente. Agora Hermione só podia pedir a Deus que Harry não fizesse nenhuma besteira.  
  
_Vai, clareia um pouco a cabeça  
Já que você não quer conversar  
Já brigamos tanto  
Mais não vale a pena  
_  
Ela levantou e, indo até a mesa do telefone, pegou um papel e escreveu um bilhete. Foi até o quarto e o fixou na porta. Ali não haveria como Harry não ver.  
  
Pegou um livro que estava lendo, apagou a luz e, sentando na cama, acendeu seu abajur. Não se concentrara verdadeiramente na leitura, estava ocupada demais pensando em Harry. Já se acostumara a esquecer o que ele lhe dizia durante a briga - afinal, eram sempre as mesmas coisas, e por mais que lhe doessem ela já arrumara um truque para ignorá-las. Mas não sabia se Harry conseguira o mesmo feito. O rapaz parecia igualmente perturbado a cada discussão, mas se mostrava verdadeiramente empenhado em magoá-la. Hermione suspirou. "Na hora do nervoso, ninguém mede as conseqüencias do que fala" pensou, lembrando do que falara ao marido também. Cansada de pensar, resolveu tentar dormir, fechou o livro e o deixou no criado-mudo. Seu despertador marcava 4:53.  
  
Deitou-se e fitou a foto do casal em seu criado-mudo. Era dos tempos de Hogwarts, e a foto se movia magicamente: mostrava ela e Harry rindo, enquanto tentavam espantar Rony que insistia em fazer "chifres" na cabeça dos dois. Hermione meneou a cabeça, sorrindo involuntariamente. Naqueles tempos tudo era tão mais fácil! Mas, agora que eram adultos, o relacionamento deles também tinha vantagens adicionais.  
  
Ela apagou a luz do abajur e se deixou levar pelo cansaço e pelo sono. Pegou no sono em alguns minutos.  
  
_Vou ficar aqui, com um bom livro ou com a TV  
Sei que existe alguma coisa incomodando voc  
Meu amor, cuidado na estrada  
_  
Vinte minutos depois, Harry chegou em casa. Fechou a porta em silêncio e tirou os sapatos na sala, para não fazer barulho. Tinha quase certeza de que Hermione estava dormindo, e não queria acordá-la.  
  
Andou só de meias até o quarto e franziu a testa ao ver o bilhete. O pegou e voltou para a sala, em que podia acender a luz e o ler.  
  
Depois de poucos segundos, Harry sorriu e passou a mão pelos cabelos. Em seus olhos algumas lágrimas brilhavam levemente. Foi até o quarto e deitou tentando não acordar Hermione. Mas ao virar e olhar a esposa, não resistiu e passou a mão levemente pelo seu rosto, depositando um beijo leve nos lábios dela. Ela não acordou, e Harry ficou olhando Hermione por mais algum tempo. O sono começou a pegá-lo e ele sorriu mais uma vez antes de dormir, lembrando do bilhete que jazia sobre a mesa de centro da sala.  
  
"Harry,  
  
Nós dois sabemos que é sempre a mesma coisa. Nós já brigamos tanto, brigar mais não adianta. Já não há muita coisa para se falar sobre isso. Apenas lhe prometo que eu farei o que for preciso para voltar a viver em paz com você. Para voltar a ser feliz com você do meu lado. Eu só posso ser feliz com você do meu lado.  
  
Eu estou esperando você; sempre estarei. Seja pra onde você vá, lembre-se que eu sempre estarei aqui, te esperando.  
  
_E quando você voltar  
Tranque o portão  
Feche as janelas  
Apague a luz  
E saiba que te amo."  
_  
88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888  
  
ooo Porque eu amo essa música e esse shipper. E porque eu estou extremamente cansada de brigar, de machucar e de ser machucada... eu quero um final feliz. (Me digam: é pedir muito? Às vezes eu tenho a impressão que sim.)  
Essa song é outro xodó meu. Foi escrita em menos de uma hora, eu ouvi a música e a história se formou na minha cabeça. Reviews seriam muito bem-vindas, sim! zo¬ (pra quem não sabe, isso aí do lado é um bonequinho fazendo pose egípcia ¬¬ [cultura inútil xD]) Aliás, eu aproveito pra fazer propaganda das minhas outras fics. Propaganda é a alma do negócio, afinal. xD  
Espero que tenham gostado. E mandem reviews! =)  
Claire.


End file.
